This invention relates generally to the installation of protective baseboards, as at the lower extents of walls; and more particularly it concerns intallation of wall corner protective elements in association with base boards.
There is need for wall corner protection, as by installing so-called "bull nose" strips which are rounded to cover sharp corners formed where two walls meet. This presents a problem at base board level, since base boards are straight, and cannot conform to the lower ends of rounded bull nose strips. Various devices proposed to solve this problem are complex, difficult and time-consuming to install, and are generally unsatisfactory. There is need for a simple, quickly installed means to solve this problem and to give the walls and corner a finished, attractive appearance, at base board level.